Forbidden Fruit
by mollygibbs101
Summary: The forfeit was... is that I have to kiss my Boss.' Jenny's eyebrows rose. ' You kissed Jethro' ' I wish, no. I have to kiss you.' said Ziva. Just a little bit of fluffy fun : Not my normal pairing, R&R :


Jenny/Ziva fic: Forbidden Fruit

Humour/Romance

K Rating

Just a little bit of fluff, to brighten the day :)

Not my usual pairing

One shot

Ok- I am going to share with you a very very bad tale of misfortune and bad luck... Ok basically my memory stick broke, ultimately destroying all of my data, so I lost all my stories and schoolwork... *bites lip to stop crying*... so that's my reason for no updates... along with the fact that I was on a strike for a short while, and I might continue it... Oh well here's a new story anyway :) Try to enjoy :)

Summary: After Ziva looses a bet, her forfeit is to kiss her boss... will she do it?

'' You have to do it Ziva.''

'' Tony I-''

'' You lost the bet so you have to do the forfeit.''

'' It is not the loosing I have a problem with. It is the fact that you are making me kiss my boss.'' growled the Israeli. McGee, Abby and Tony grinned.

'' Just a little peck Ziva.'' said Abby, Tony scoffed.

'' Actually the forfeit was for her to do a deep tongue kiss.'' said Tony.

'' With who?'' asked Gibbs walking into the bullpen with a cup of coffee. The team turned to look at him.

'' Boss!''

'' Me?'' asked Gibbs looking at Ziva.

'' Not you Boss, the Director.'' Gibbs' eyes lit up at the thought of two women kissing, well he was a man after all.

'' What are you waiting for Ziva?'' Ziva glared at him.

'' You seriously cannot be suggest-''

'' Ziva, a bet's a bet, you lost.'' said Gibbs watching as Jenny descended the stairs, Abby grinned.

'' Chicken.'' she said before clucking. Ziva stomped her foot.

'' Fine.'' she said before walking off to meet Jenny at the foot of the stairs. Jenny smiled at her.

'' You ok sweetie?'' Ziva looked at the ground.

'' I need a favour.''

'' Ok.'' Ziva hesitated.

'' I lost a bet and because I lost it, I have to do a forfeit.''

'' Ok sweetie, I don't-''

'' The forfeit was... is that I have to kiss my Boss.'' Jenny's eyebrows rose.

'' You kissed Jethro?''

'' I wish, no. I have to kiss you.'' said Ziva. Jenny put her free hand on Ziva's shoulder.

'' It's just a kiss Ziva, it's alright.''

'' Even with tongue?'' Jenny shrugged.

'' It's ok. Come on, we'll get it over and done with.'' said Jenny walking with Ziva into the bullpen. The team looked at them with grins.

'' Come on Ziva.'' Ziva cupped Jenny's face.

'' Sorry.'' whispered Ziva, before meeting Jenny's lips with hers. As they caressed each other's lips, the team, especially the men wolf whistled and cheered, but that soon faded as both women put more enthusiasm into the kiss, Jenny stroking Ziva's bottom lip with her tongue and burying her small hands in her ebony mane. Ziva's lips parted and moaned as Jenny's tongue explored the Israeli's hot mouth.

The team stopped cheering and just stared, watching the two women making out in front of them without any shame. The Jewish woman and the Director of a Federal Agency, a forbidden fruit in the Garden of Society. Tony moved his bag down to cover his growing arousal and McGee did the same. Abby grinned and looked at Gibbs.

'' Hot or what?'' Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

'' Oh yeah.''

The women broke apart, bruised lips and breathing heavily, maintaining eye contact with each other.

'' Ziva-''

'' Jen-'' Both women giggled nervously. The team held their breaths.

'' You first.'' said Ziva.

''... I... well, I just... oh forget it.'' huffed Jenny before pulling Ziva in for another kiss which Ziva gladly returned, both of them continued to kiss, forgetting that they weren't the only ones in the bullpen and they had attracted a large crowd. Ziva broke it off and grinned at her.

'' 22:30, yours?''

'' Hell yeah.'' said Jenny breathlessly, before Ziva sashayed away, Jenny grinned and left aswell. The team looked at each other and shook their heads.

'' Looks like Boss isn't the only one who likes red heads.'' observed Tony.


End file.
